Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices vary in the number and density of electrical components. Discrete semiconductor devices generally contain one type of electrical component, e.g., light emitting diode (LED), small signal transistor, resistor, capacitor, inductor, and power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET). Integrated semiconductor devices typically contain hundreds to millions of electrical components. Examples of integrated semiconductor devices include microcontrollers, microprocessors, charged-coupled devices (CCDs), solar cells, and digital micro-mirror devices (DMDs).
Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, transforming sunlight to electricity, and creating visual projections for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of entertainment, communications, power conversion, networks, computers, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce smaller semiconductor devices. Smaller devices, and the resulting smaller end products, typically consume less power, can be produced more efficiently, and have higher performance. Smaller semiconductor devices and smaller end products consume less materials in manufacturing which reduces environmental impact. In addition, smaller semiconductor devices have a smaller footprint, which is desirable for crowded printed circuit boards and smaller end products. A smaller die size may be achieved by improvements in the front-end process resulting in die with smaller, higher density active and passive components. Back-end processes may result in semiconductor device packages with a smaller footprint by improvements in electrical interconnection and packaging materials.
Semiconductor manufacturing can also be made more efficient by reducing manufacturing steps. Manufacturers seek to streamline the processes for making semiconductor devices, such that fewer steps are required, fewer materials are used, and more environmental friendly materials are used. Improving manufacturing processes can improve time to market for new products as well as cost to manufacture.
A need exists to provide a semiconductor package with improved cost, time to manufacture, environmental impact, and parasitic characteristics.